Dreams Never End
by Sybil Rowan
Summary: This is a fun Duo and Trowa friendship fanfiction. Duo and Trowa start a hobby that everyone is curious about. It ends up deeply affecting them when the discover the lives of two Gundam pilots that lived a little over one hundred years before them. If y
1. The Alex Gundam

Dreams Never End

January 14, 2001 (10:42PM)

Summary: 3+MU, 3+11, 2+HS. This is a fun Duo and Trowa friendship fanfiction. Duo and Trowa start a hobby that everyone is curious about. It ends up deeply affecting them when the discover the lives of two Gundam pilots that lived a little over one hundred years before them. If you haven't seen _War in the Pocket_... you must!!! Cute and angst mixed beautifully!

Warnings: Angst, some mild language, crossover to _War in the Pocket _and Gundam lore. Middie and Lady Ann Une are related in this one, cousins. Not exactly cannon, but need to do it to make the story work. I don't own _Gundam Wing _characters, Sunrise/Bandi does. I'm just borrowing them for entertainment purposes.

Credits: lyrics by Joy Division, poem by A. Rimbaud

SPECIAL NOTE: These stories were written a long time ago, but I've never really done much with them. Some success with Weiss Kreuz fanfiction has encouraged me to go back and post all my old things here. My Gundam stories are typically comedy or spy-thrillers. These are some of my great ideas I got before I went to college so my writing isn't as good. I just feel compelled to get them on the Internet and off my hard drive. I haven't read any Gundam fanfiction in several years either so have no idea what's come and gone. This is mainly a purging on my part, but I still hope there are people who enjoy them. More will be on the way.

Chapter 1: The Alex

"What is it, Duo," Trowa asked the excited American who skipped around the cabin in glee.

"I tell you, I've made the find of the century! No! It has to be two centuries. Please come with me. I need your help. You're a little more electrically inclined then me. I promise I'll do anything. Please?"

"Okay," Trowa said. He rose and plucked his coat from the end of the sofa. Duo raced ahead of him and hopped in the baby-blue, dilapidated truck Heero had stolen for the group.

"I'll get all the parts we need," Duo said. He stomping the gas down as he guided the truck through the forest. "It's so great! You'll love it!"

Trowa tuned the rest of Duo's prattle out and stared at the passing moonlit forest. He stretched his lanky legs as best as he could, wishing he had another espionage assignment rather than chasing after one of Duo's projects. He came around when the jeep halted suddenly, forcing him to put his hands against windshield.

"Here we are. Come on, come on," Duo suddenly shouted. This interrupted Trowa's thoughts from turning towards his last spying assignment. He had abruptly left for a two week vacation, citing family issues, however it was his developing relationship with Colonel Une that drove him to the Gundam safe house.

Duo grabbed Trowa's wrist and dragged him out through the driver's side. He lead him around several trees and down a slight slope. They pulled back a grate and made their way down a narrow tunnel that was only illuminated by Duo's flashlight. The air was stifling thin. The heat forced Trowa to take his coat off and carry it.

"Ta da!" Duo shouted and flung his hand upwards.

Trowa whistled low as his emerald eyes slid up the antiquated mobile suit. It rested in a seated position on a dirt mound. Trowa took Duo's mag-light and slowly swung the beam around the shallow dirt-encrusted chamber made of metal walls. He walked over to one of the walls and dropped his coat. He wiped some dirt back from faded writing.

"Federation property. This has to be around one hundred and fifty years old," Trowa speculated.

"Who cares! Look! It's a mobile suit that's made of Gundanium," Duo said, whirling Trowa back towards the mobile suit. Trowa raised an eyebrow of disbelief. "It tested good. The pure stuff smelted around the Zeon Wars. She's built like the Tallgeese. Solid."

"That dates it to be around one hundred and fifteen years old if it isn't an Anaheim Corporation machine. Then it would be more like one hundred and ten years old," Trowa said as Duo took the flash light back.

"Ana-who?"

"They use to build mobile suits around the end of the Zeon Wars," Trowa answered from

some of the stray knowledge Doctor S had imparted to him.

"Great. I knew you would know. Do you think you can handle the electrical systems? I've got the hydraulics and..."

"Wait a minute. Have you even sat in the cockpit and examined any of it?" Trowa asked. He noticed the grime and webs undisturbed around the cockpit hatch. Duo shook his head. "It's over one-hundred years old, Duo. We'll have to piecemeal most ever thing we need. Besides, why on earth do you want to fix it? Isn't one Gundam enough for you?"

"Yeah, but this is a piece of history. I want to see what Gundams were like back then. It doesn't belong in mothballs. Please, Trowa. I'll even let you sit in the cockpit first," Duo offered with a sly smile.

Trowa smirked at Duo's offer. He took a running leap at the machine, tucked into a ball, and flipped twice before releasing. Trowa landed with perfect grace on the left knee of the mobile suit. He watched Duo scramble up the foot after he threw his coat down. The part-time circus clown held out his hands and dragged Duo up the rest of the way.

Trowa barely reached the release switch for the cockpit. He yanked hard on the gummed up leaver. The cockpit platform squealed and vertically, thunked opened. Its bouncing vibrations almost knocked them off the Gundam's leg. Trowa took the flashlight and shined it in the pitch black.

Trowa lowered himself, with Duo's assistance, into the red cracking leather seat. He wiped a couple of dials and switches off as Duo leapt to the cockpit platform and flopped on his belly.

The platform was a lot higher than their Gundams. It was level with the bottom of Trowa's chest. The joysticks were level with the hips rather then the shoulders, which would annoy Trowa if he had to pilot it. Then again, most Gundams were designed for right handed people. A fact he had gotten used to the few times he had to use a mobile suit other than Heavyarms.

"Well? Will you help out," Duo badgered. Trowa ran his hand along a plaque by his left knee as Duo shined a the beam on it. Duo asked, "The Alex System Gundam? Have you heard of it?"

"Nope, but lets find out about her," Trowa answered. Duo smiled and jumped up with a yelp of joy. "One question," Trowa said. Duo froze and gave a blank look down at him. "Why didn't you ask Heero or Quatre to help you? After all, in the year we've known one another you've only spoke to me three times."

"Heero would just blow it up and Quatre has so much to do lately with his father's business. I just though you would appreciate this. You like history and machines more than anyone else. We can make it into a hobby. Besides, you owe me for the Deathscythe. Not to mention beating the shit out of me when I was in jail with Wufei. Also... trying to blow me up first time we met. I don't forget anything, Trowa Barton!"

"I was committing espionage most of those times. If I wouldn't have blown up your Gundam I would have been under suspicion as a subversive. Is that why you don't like me?" Trowa asked. Duo nodded, furiously blushing. Trowa sighed and said, "I apologize. I had very few choice about conducting my missions. After we fix this Gundam what will we do with it?" Trowa asked. Duo sighed at Trowa's pointed question and shrugged.

"Alex will tell us I'm sure. We just have to find the story and write the end," Duo said with his habitual crooked smile.

"What if you're writing the sequel that wasn't meant to be?" Trowa asked, pulling himself to the platform.

"I don't think I would have stumbled on her if she wasn't to take up some of my spare time. You know, you're asking a lot of questions for your normal self."

"This is not a normal situation. We'll move some lighting in here tomorrow morning and make a list of things we need," Trowa said.

To be continued.


	2. Christina McKenzie, Test Pilot

Chapter 2: Christina McKenzie, Federation Gundam Test Pilot

"What have you got there, Trowa?" Duo asked, joining the green-eyed boy on the cockpit platform. Trowa removed two pictures from the front of a leather bound book.

"A journal, the test pilot's journal," Trowa answered. Duo looked at the picture of three people. It showed a smiling red-headed woman with her arms wrapped around a Japanese boy's shoulders. A blonde man stood by with his hands in his pockets, looking on with a fond smile. It must have been Christmas because they were in front of a toy store decorated in green trim and lights.

"He had a hot looking woman," Duo said. That was before he looked at the next photo of the woman in a khaki and black uniform trimmed in red. She stood with a group of soldiers, smiling and waving at the camera. Duo assumed it was some R&R photo.

"She. The woman was the test pilot. The little boy was her neighbor and the man was some illegitimate older brother for the little kid, I think. She only met the blonde man that Christmas. I'm still reading," Trowa explained.

"Don't you think she'll miss this?" Duo asked, waving the photos.

"This entry is dated December 20, 0080uc. She won't be missing it," Trowa said, turning the page.

"Oh yeah... I forgot. Hey! You're going through some dead persons stuff? That's gross, man! Besides, you've got to replace the whole left arm's fuses," Duo said.

"I'm on a coffee brake," Trowa replied, lofting his steaming coffee mug. "Besides, you were the one who wanted to know about Gundam history. She put herself into this Gundam and she is a part of our lore. Don't you want to know what kind of person she was?"

Duo enthusiastically nodded and scooted up to Trowa with a screwdriver and small mechanism that aided in lifting Alex's right knee. Duo started to disassemble it so he could clean the gummed up oil. It would considerably slow Alex's response time if not properly cleaned. Trowa began to recite from the long deceased woman's journal.

_///December 20, 0080 Antarctic_

_The battle to get the Alex System Gundam off the Earth was intense. I wanted desperately to beg Captain Duffy to let me take the Alex and engage the Zeons that were invading. I know I could have stopped them, but getting off Earth and back to Libot was first and foremost. If the Zeons found out that the Federation has a Gundam, things could fire up again. We have the advantage. It's important we keep it no matter what the price. I was relieved to hear that one of the Zeeks was K. I. A. and the other three were driven back. Sneaking a whole Gundam around is certainly a challenge./// _

"You can say that again, sister! She should try sneaking one to Earth," Duo groused.

_///I'm just happy to see my parents once again. My two best friends. I know they hated the fact that I've been away so long, but at least I don't have to worry them and let them know what I really do for the Federation. They think I push paper all day long. If I told them that I was a test pilot it would only strain our relationship. All I really want to do is enjoy my time with them without their worries about me piloting untested Gundams. _

_This Gundam takes every once of my concentration. It's horribly fast. It almost puts me on the same footing as a New Type pilot. They may have the ability to predict the movements before the opposing pilot makes them, but the Alex System makes the movements before I can think them. Amazing is the word._

_I'll write more when I'm settled at mom and dad's tonight. The shuttle is about to dock and I want to see Libot from space. My home colony! I haven't been home for a over a year. Later.///_

"Did she make it?" Duo asked, drinking the rest of Trowa's coffee. Duo cringed and made a sour face. "Haven't you heard of this new discovery called sugar?" Trowa shot him a dirty look and continued.

_///I'm finally home and happy. My room still needs some unpacking, but I ran into my little neighbor, Alfred Izuruha. I wrangled him into helping me move back in tomorrow after school. Poor kid. He's beginning that awkward stage where everything is so 'terrible.' He's really a good kid. A little too dreamy, according to his mother, but I think that is wonderful._

_Speaking of dreams, Hiroshi has agreed to come to space! I'm so thrilled. We've been dating for a little over a year now, and I feel it's time for us to make a commitment. The night after I came to Earth it was chemistry... the way he looked at me.///_

"Is there kissing stuff," Duo asked. A mischievous sparkle came to his amethyst eyes. Trowa shrugged to Duo's question. Duo said, "I hope it gets juicy."

_///I'm afraid he'll chicken out, but he knows how I feel about Libot. I think he really cares about me, though. He's a top notch mobile suit engineer. With all the hard work he's put into the Alex System, the Federation will give him his choice of assignments. I'm going to go for now. I have to meet my new commander at five hundred hours tomorrow. I don't think I can sleep, though.///_

* * *

"One, two, three... Ha, ha," Duo said, observing Trowa's balled up fist while he laid his hand flat. The two had discovered that 'rock, paper, scissors' eliminated their disputes. They had also discovered the Gundam's joint lubricant had dried and powdered up after one-hundred years of disuse. Gundanium needed a special lubricant between the joints or the friction made the machine virtually useless. The problem was the special lubricant was the rankest smelling chemical known to mankind.

"The only thing worse then a sore loser is a bad winner," Trowa said. He regarded the huge iron pot over the campfire. They had made it in the woods beside the tunnel leading towards the Alex. Duo skipped over to the truck, singing a little victory song. He pulled out two jugs after he slung a bag over his shoulder. Trowa helped him with the bag and took the directions Duo had written on a napkin. "Are you sure these are the correct instructions?"

"Howard gave them to me," Duo said with a scowl.

"You didn't confide in him about our project?" Trowa asked.

"What do you take me for," Duo snapped with heavy annoyance. "He thinks I'm writing a report for chemistry. You aren't the only one who can be sneaky." Trowa shrugged before he poured the contents of one of the jugs into the pot. Duo said, "Tell you what, I'll read more of the journal from down wind while you get busy with it." Duo ran over to the truck and fetched the journal.

_///December 21, 0080 Libot_

_How embarrassing! Tonight I heard something around the Izuruha home. I grabbed up my baseball bat and snuck out because I knew Al was home alone doing homework. I smacked a tall blonde man square on his noggin. Al pops out of his window after I shout for the police and tells me it's actually his half brother from Earth. I had no idea that Mister Izuruha had a German first wife. Neither does the current Misses Izuruha._

_Mister Bernard Weismann is a very polite mechanic that Al adores. He's so likeable. He's has an easy smile and soft green eyes. Mom served coffee while Dad gave him the third degree. He seemed perfectly content to chat. The only awkward moment was dad bragging on me for being a Federation Forces officer. _

_I was quick to assure Al that I only did paper work all day, because he loves mobile suits so much. I claimed I was just here to visit my parents. The Federal Compound is still a secret. The Reott Government is remaining neutral so we still can't let the public know about our presence here, especially after the assassination of Zeon's royal family. It would look as if we were pressing an unfair advantage on the colonies._

_After a late night, Mister Weismann put Al on his shoulders and ran him next door. It did my heart good to see someone besides me take an interest in Al. Right now he needs someone to talk to while his family is in such upheaval; his parents are almost on the edge of a divorce. It was as if Al and Mister Weismann had known each other for years. I hope Al's mother will let Mister Weismann stick around after they break the news to her. I think he'll be good influence on Al.///_

"How's it going over there. It smells like Heero's socks from over here," Duo said, getting up from the bed of the truck with a long stretch. Trowa shot Duo a dirty look.

"Why don't you come look?" Trowa said shooting Duo a nasty look.

"Not a chance, buddy. I trust your judgement," Duo said. He smirk as he flopped back into the bed of the truck. Trowa continued to stir the noxious paste in the iron pot with a sneer.

* * *

"Shuuu, Duo."

"Hey! What are you two up to," Heero asked the pair that was trying to sneak a heat sink to Duo and Heero's bedroom.

"Heavyarms needs a whole overhaul. Trowa can't keep up a Gundam for shit," Duo said. He quickly got the heat sink pushed painfully into his gut. Duo glared back at Trowa. "Would you mind moving in with Quatre for a while. We really need to work on Heavyarms and Deathscythe Hell. It would only mess up two rooms and make the both of..."

Duo clamped his jaw shut when Heero vaulted over the stairway railing and started to shove his belongs in Quatre's room without further prompting. He evicted Trowa's belongings in a frenzy of clothing and equipment. Duo and Trowa stood and watched in amazement.

"What's up with that? It's not like I wet my bed," Duo grumbled while glaring at Heero's quick efficiency.

"You've probably driven him crazy," Trowa said gently, letting a rare smile surface. Duo shot him another dirty look as they continued up the stairs and got into their new, shared room.

The American boy locked the door and bounce on the pair of twin beds after they set the eighty pound device on the carpet. Heat sinks kept Gundam cockpits cool during battle. It was as vital as the shields. After about thirteen minutes in combat the heat would kill the pilot inside without the specialized air-conditioner.

"Will you read more, Trowa?"

"I need to weld the leads. You read while I do that. I want to see how you do that coolant reroute. Then I'll teach you how to run that diagnostic on..." A knock on the door halted their activity.

"It's me. May I come in," Quatre asked through the door. Trowa shook his head at Duo.

"I'm sorry, Quatre. We're... doing things and getting all dirty with these nasty old Gundam Heavyarms's parts. You know that was Heavyarms's parts Heero saw us with. You wouldn't want to see the same old Heavyarms's parts, now would you?" Duo blabbered. Trowa rolled his eyes at Duo's nervous repetition.

"Can I help," Quatre asked.

"No!" They gawked at each other realizing that they both had shouted at Quatre in unison.

"We'll see you at dinner," Duo back pedaled, giving Trowa a worried look.

"Okay," Quatre said with foot falls away from the door.

"I think we hurt his feelings," Duo pointed out. He removed Lieutenant McKenzie's journal from under his shirt. Duo said, "I know we should include him, but I just can't bring myself to." Trowa nodded.

"He's way too busy and we would have to include Heero and Wufei as well. Let's keep it our secret," Trowa said, getting his welding kit from his pile of things Heero had dumped unceremoniously on the floor. "After we're finished we'll make it up to him. Plus, we'll show the others."

"Agreed. Okay... we left off at... Oh yeah," Duo mumbled, flipping carefully through the brittle pages as he settled back on his bed. Trowa turned on a radio and put it by the door. Afterwards, he sat by the heat sink and pried it apart.

_///December 22, 0080 Libot_

_I just got back from Christmas shopping! I got mom that silk scarf she had wanted and a few other odds and ends. I bought dad an antique sextant back on Earth, and Hiroshi's getting that ivory chess set I saw yesterday. I'll send it to Antarctic by express shuttle since we don't know how long the space simulations will run. I ran into Al and Bernie while I was shopping. I hope Al didn't see the art supplies I got him. We had such a great day. Mister Weismann is so sweet. Al said he didn't have a girlfriend so I'll get him a little something for Christmas. He mentioned Beethoven so I'll do some looking._

_Mister Weismann mentioned a lot of things today. We got to talking about everything from the war to family. He said he envied how close I was to my parents and said when he had children he wanted to be close to them. I pointed out how good he was with Al and told him he would make a fabulous father. He seemed sincerely touched. _

_Sometimes Hiroshi can't take compliments gracefully and it bothers me. He can be a little on the arrogant side, which I took as confidence when we started dating. I still love him and want to marry him. Next to Bernie... I mean Mister Weismann..., who is so humble, I see that Hiroshi is stuck up some of the time. I can live with it. After all, my ego isn't so small either. Just tempered with a healthy dose of common sense._

_After such a good day, I had to sneak to the Federation compound and analyze yesterdays performance in the Alex System. Who said that test pilots live an exciting life? Too much paper work! _

_I wouldn't trade my work for the world, but sometimes I wish I could share it with my parents because Hiroshi is so far away. I've grown attached to my Gundam, but they have plans to send it to White Base and give it to a New Type. _

_I can do better job then a New Type in the Alex System Gundam because I'm not distracted by the opposing pilot's telepathic waves or their emotions. They seem to think a New Type would be unstoppable, but I really disagree. All I can do is put the Alex through its paces and make my feelings known to Major Burnside. He seemed to take in what I said, but the decisions are made higher up than him.///_

"What do you think these New Type pilots were like, Trowa?"

"Probably like Heero and Quatre. Just a different quality of person. I bet she's right," Trowa said, taking out a wire tester.

Trowa put the small wands on the opposite ends of several wires and checked the meter resting on his right knee. He looked over when Duo was silence for a long time. The long haired boy stared wistfully at the ceiling with the journal spread out on his belly.

"Are you going to read more?" Trowa asked.

"Yeah, but I hope she starts dating this Bernie guy. Wouldn't that be cool? She hit the guy over the head with a baseball bat when she first laid eyes on him. If that isn't love, I don't know what is."

"Life and war doesn't always turn out the way we want it," Trowa mumbled, getting back to work.

"I swear you don't have a romantic bone in your scrawny body! No wonder you don't have a girl. Hey look! She started writing later that same night."

_///I just got home. It's two-thirty in the morning, but I can't sleep at all. The Zeons know I'm here with the Alex. We were ambushed at midnight. I killed the one in the Zaku mobile suit easy enough. The Federation won't move the Alex System and I don't want to leave my parents house. My family and friends need me if those damn Zeons can sneak a whole Zaku mobile suit on Libot. Major Burnside is afraid that there are more on the colony. He wants me to move into the Federal compound, but I'm safer with my parents. If they found the Alex they could find me and... _

_I know death is a part of war. One has to have a clear conscious and never regret killing. I don't regret killing the Zeon pilot, but I hate the fact that our way of life is threatened here on Libot. _

_We would end up as no more then slaves under Zeon rule. I am willing to defend this colony and I am willing to die in the Alex System Gundam if it means my family and friends will continue to enjoy basic human rights. I will stay and fight!/// _

"I guess things don't change much. Just the names. Zeeks and Ozzies," Duo said. He stretched and sat up. "Boy! Lets get some grub. Don't let me forget to write Hilde."

"Sure thing," Trowa said. He glanced at Duo's bedside picture of the dark haired German girl. Trowa began to relive his own memories of Middie Une and their time together.

He tried to find the bitterness and anger towards Middie, but it had evaporated a long time ago. He wondered if he was learning how to forgive. But then again, there was Colonel Lady Une to deal with. He had never once dreamed of being thrown into such an ironic situation as he was now.

Trowa promised the scientist he would eliminate the Colonel soon, but a bizarre attraction was setting in between them. It was all in spite of the fact she was already having an affair with Treize Khushrenada.

The attraction spooked him. He had thought nothing of spying on his ex-lover's long, lost cousin when he accepted the assignment. He never expected to develop feelings for someone so different from Middie, especially someone related to her. Somehow the whole situation left him feeling scandalous.

"Trowa, get a move on before the soup gets cold," Duo bellowed. He followed Duo down to the table suppressing his memories of the blonde girl-spy. His thoughts painfully circled around to the alluring, elegant woman-Colonel who conflicted with his duty a Gundam pilot. This reaffirmed what he had told Duo earlier, things hardly ever turned out happily in wars.

* * *

"We got some fishing to do," Duo said, flinging a navy backpack over his shoulders.

"But you both hate fishing," Quatre pointed out. Trowa smacked Duo on the back of the head.

"He was joking. We need to go get some supplies in town," Trowa covered.

"I just got supplies," Heero said, looking up from his laptop while Wufei came from the kitchen with a box of Twinkies. "Hey! Those are mine, Chang-san."

"I don't see your name on them," Wufei grumbled. The door slamming shut stopped the impromptu argument. Trowa and Duo had snuck out of the cabin.

"What are those two up to," Heero asked.

"I don't know, but it's driving me crazy," Quatre shouted, flopping on the sofa. Wufei threw a Twinkie at him and sat in front of the television.

"So follow them," Heero suggested, typing something on his laptop.

"That's not a nice thing to do," Quatre said, taking a bite from the sponge cake. Heero glared at Quatre's disrespect towards his snack food, but didn't stop him. "Besides, I have so much paper work to do for Sultana and Jasmine. I'll never get it done!"

The Arab teenager rose and went upstairs to a side room that served as temporary quarters for the Winner's Family Space Architect Firm. The other four pilots avoided the frightening room like the plage. The mountain of papers, computer disks, and sketches threatened to flow into the hallway.

"Well... I'm not spending my time stalking after Barton-san and that stupid Maxwell when there are 'Wheel of Fortune' reruns on," Wufei said, cramming a third Twinkie into his mouth. Heero gave the front door a half curious glance and a disdainful snort before turning back to the information on his new mission.

* * *

Trowa yanked at the box lodged under the right foot petal and fell backwards on his rump. He blushed at Duo's howling laughter and stood back up on the cockpit platform. Duo was strapped in a harness from the ceiling so he could get at the Gundam's head and work on the optics.

"That's the first ungraceful thing I've seen you do, Trowa. It must have been important," Duo said. Trowa looked around the platform and picked up the brown wrapped cube. He rubbed his fingers over the crusty mailing label.

"It was mailed to Major Christina McKenzie Ursaki from Mister Alfred Izuruha. April of 0090uc. It was mailed from Libot to Antarctic," Trowa said.

"It must be from that little boy. Open it! Open it," Duo frantically shouted. Trowa shook his head.

"Lets finish her journal first. We'll look it over tonight after dinner," Trowa said.

"Okay," Duo answered dejectedly, leaning against the Gundam's dulled green eye. "Hop in and fire up the monitors. I want to see if this baby works," Duo implored.

Trowa nodded and sat in the strange cockpit. This would be the first thing they activated on the old Gundam. They had checked for self detonation devices eight times a piece before this stage. They both crossed their fingers anyway as Trowa threw the switch. A large Duo filled the screen to Trowa's right while the monitor to the left showed the small cave lit by two huge spot lights with their equipment scattered around.

"Well?" Duo's voice echoed through the cockpit, as his amethyst eyes started to dominate the screen.

"Come see for yourself," Trowa replied. Duo dropped down to the platform and poked his head in. Duo shouted in joy and squeezed the older boy's neck painfully tight. "Let... go... suffocating."

"Sorry, man," Duo said, pounding Trowa's shoulder happily. "Let's eat lunch and read the rest of Chris's journal. She's so interesting."

They made their way down the Gundam with repelling cables and retrieved ham and cheese sandwiches. Trowa made himself some coffee while Duo poured a root beer. Duo almost grabbed the journal, but Trowa was too quick.

"My turn," he said. Duo snorted, and took a bite of his sandwich.

_///December 23, 0080 Libot_

_Of all the incredible things. Bernie just left. He brought Al over dead tired. He told me that he and Al spent the day sight seeing around Libot. He didn't want Al to get in trouble so I offered to talk to his mother. We stepped outside and had a great conversation. As you can see, we are on a first name basis now. He's really a great guy. Some girl will be lucky to get him.///_

"Ooohh! Goody, goody! I hope they start dating," Duo said when Trowa took a moment to eat.

"There is a pause. She writes some more around five that following evening, but it's about Christmas," Trowa said.

"Darn it," Duo hissed. Trowa finished his food and picked up the journal again.

_///December 24, 0080 Libot_

_A Zeon warlord has disappeared with a battery of nuclear missiles. Word from the Reott government said that he will be here soon because the Federation broke their treaty by bringing a Gundam up here. Right now the neutral Reott government is making no moves to stop him, and has told the Federation to surrender any mobile suits that are on Libot. If the Federation is being punished for having a Gundam up here, why isn't Reott doing anything about the Zaku's that have been showing up inside the colony? Sympathy for the royal family, I suppose._

_Since I'll be on call tonight and tomorrow, we celebrated Christmas after dinner. My parents were worried grey when they heard that I was going active, but I lied and said that all I would be doing is evacuating people if the need arose. After we exchanged gifts, I changed into my uniform. They were taking naps for Midnight Mass by the time I left. I hate missing my favorite Christmas tradition, but with such a serious threat to Libot I could be the only one who stands between us and so much stardust.///_

"I hope she got to Midnight Mass," Duo said sitting bolt upright. "It's really great...."

"Let me read," Trowa snapped.

_///I saw Al on his way to the park. For a little boy who's parents are reconciling and avoiding divorce, he looks so glum and worn out. I tried talking to him but he blew me off, saying he was in a hurry to meet Bernie. _

_Mister Izuruha is supposed to arrive tomorrow so their family can celebrate Christmas. I hope he can make it through the Zeon blockade. The Reott government is still hanging us out to dry so it looks like I'm all Libot has.///_

"Poor girl. What pressure," Duo sighed. Trowa glared at Duo's running commentary.

"You wanted to get to the good stuff so settle down or I'll make you wait until you finish flushing the rockets," Trowa threatened.

"I can do that while you read," Duo said. He yanked Trowa up and hauled him towards the Gundam.

_///Major Burnside was going to deploy me into space to meet the warship head on, but the Zeon war leader was 'replaced' and the missile crisis was averted by mediation through Reott, but their was a second Zaku spotted near the park. I'm going to investigate the commotion in the Alex System Gundam. Major Burnside thinks there might still be a Zeon attempt at destroying Libot. I won't let that happen!/// _

"And then?" Duo shouted, scrubbing the rocket's inner casing. Trowa shut the book.

"I'll take over and you read. I need some activity," Trowa said. Duo took the book with relish and wiped his grimy bangs from his dirt-streaked face.

_///December 25, 0080 Libot_

_Some Christmas! Sorry the handwriting is so horrible, but my arm was broken this morning. So were two ribs. I'm lucky to be alive. There was a second Zaku mobile suit in the colony. It was a well thought out attack to lure the Alex System out into the open. The Zeon pilot almost had me, but I was faster. It wasn't just the Alex, I know I was faster. I was the better pilot, but I feel it wasn't by much. It could have gone either way. Yes, Gundams are superior to regular mobile suits, but he had the cockpit targeted. I was a split second from death. _

_I had been taken to the secret Federation compound and put up in their medical bay until Major Burnside could debrief me. The Zeons ended up surrendering their nuclear missiles before I was attacked. I guess the Zaku pilot was angry the Zeeks surrendered and he thought he was going to do some good with a kamikaze mission. Too bad his body was too damaged to get an identification. _

_Major Burnside was very impressed. It would seem the Alex is on its way to Antarctic and I'll be following it in three days with all of my analysis. It'll be good to see Hiroshi again, but I'll miss Libot horribly._

_I'm in Libot General Mercy Hospital right now. My parents just left. So much for breaking it to them gently. They were a little hurt, but they understood my reasons for not telling them. They made me swear to keep in touch with them when I got to Earth and to be truthful from now on. Well, I had better get some sleep. Tomorrow I pack up for Earth. Hopefully, I'll get back to Libot one day. I only wish I could have attended Midnight Mass last night. I always find incredible beauty and peace in the ceremony. There is always next year.///_

"And then?" Trowa prompted, screwing the last bolt home on the rocket housing.

"Hold your 'tatters! Now who's being impatient? Besides we have to head back to the cabin. It's almost supper and we need more wire," Duo said.

"Just finish the journal and we'll leave," Trowa said.

_///December 30, 0080 Antarctica_

_I'm thinking about Al. He seemed so strange when I left two days ago. It was if he couldn't stand to look at me. When I asked him about Bernie he gave me some ambiguous answer. I kissed him farewell and he ran off for his school before I had a chance to tell him about the news. His school was hit pretty badly before my skirmish with the Zaku. _

_I'll send him a nice letter and my Federation uniform hat. He seems so fond of war mementoes. I'll send him my old insignia bars as well. I just got promoted to Captain. Hiroshi gave me the ring I wanted. This crisis brought out some changes in him. He asked me to talk his younger brother, Kou, out of becoming a mobile suit pilot, but frankly, there is no greater thrill./// _

"And then?" Trowa asked.

"No more, Trowa. I guess she got herself a new journal because that was the last page. There is the package you found," Duo said, hopping up after tossing Chris's journal in his backpack. "Open it! Open it! You promised."

"Lets get back to the cabin and open it there," Trowa suggested. Duo scrambled up the Gundam to shut down its systems while Trowa packed their things. Then they decided how best to smuggle the package past their three roommates.

To be continued.


	3. Bernard Weissmann, Zeon Forces

Chapter 3: Bernard Weissmann, Zeon Special Forces Agent

"See. Look at how they enjoy my cooking. Have more, Trowa," Wufei said, dumping more rice on Trowa's plate to the circus clown's annoyance. He and Duo had tried to take their meals upstairs, claiming the need to work, but Wufei was adamant everyone would sit and enjoy his meal.

"I'm really full, Wu-man! Leave me alone," Duo shouted as a forth plate was made for him. "So is Trowa," Duo snapped while he scraped his plate off onto Heero's rice. He grabbed Trowa by the collar and said, "We've got a lot of work on Deathscythe Hell so leave us alone!"

"I thought you were working on Heavyarms," Heero quipped, scraping his overly full plate onto Quatre's untouched food. The Arabian boy was sound asleep with his head next to three helpings of rice.

"Butt out, Sherlock!" Duo shouted.

"Duo, we could help you," Quatre offered, sitting up from his little nap beside his plate.

"No, no, no! I appreciate it, but we have the situation well in hand," Duo said, throwing an arm around Trowa. "Right, buddy?" Trowa nodded. Duo yanked him upstairs with angry hissing whispers.

"Since when have they become friends," Wufei asked, fixing Heero another plate.

"I don't know, but it's making me angry," Quatre's snappish overtired response came out.

"I think its great that Duo's subjecting some other poor sucker to his loud mouth," Heero groused, flinging his chopsticks down after seeing a mountain of rice had magically appeared again.

* * *

"Video or letters?"

"Video," Duo chose, looking at the soldier's ribbons and badges spread out between them on Trowa's bed. Trowa nodded and pulled one of the three videos in the box marked 'Lieutenant Bernard Weismann, first tape.'

"I didn't think Bernie was a solider. Didn't Chris say he was a mechanic?" Duo asked, fiddling with an old Zeon insignia. Trowa nodded with a baffled expression.

"Maybe he was lying for Al's sake. Didn't he idolize the war," Trowa concluded. Duo nodded as Trowa locked their door and brought out some of his spy gear. He put a mini-antenna over the television speaker and turned the volume all the way down. "Use these," Trowa said, handing Duo a pair of hearing aids. Duo put them in. "We'll hear it without eavesdroppers."

"Hun? Whadg 'ya say, sonny?"

"Don't play with them. They're really expensive," Trowa said, putting in a set.

"Wow! I can hear them downstairs clear as a bell," Duo whispered. Trowa nodded as they listened to Heero swear at Wufei.

"They were my Twinkies, damn it!"

"Quatre ate some," the Chinese boy countered.

"He ate one and those weirdos upstairs are too busy playing with their Gundams. That leaves you!" Heero shouted.

"Ahhh, let go of my hair!" Wufei screamed among the sounds of clattering pots and pans. Duo and Trowa snickered before they pressed the play button.

_///"Hi. Bernie here," the young blonde man on the screen spoke. He gave them a soft smile. His green uniform was an impeccable example of a Zeon officer's. "Well thanks to that stupid blunder the other day I've been transferred over to Special Forces. I'm the only person in all of Zeon that can wreck a perfectly good Zaku and end up with a film indicating that something is being hidden by some Feddies."///_

"Ah, Bernie is a Zeek," Duo hissed in aggravation.

"I think Zeek is a derogatory term," Trowa whispered back.

"I know," Duo said. "He was just using Al to get at Chris. Bastard!"

"Wait. Let's listen to his side. I don't think he knew she was a Gundam pilot," Trowa said, sitting up a little and examining the television.

"Why?" Duo asked, rolling his eyes.

"Because," Trowa said settling back, "She would have been dead before she fought that last mobile suit."

Duo nodded at Trowa's logic. They returned their attention back towards the television.

_///"The guys are a little jagged around the edges. I don't think Misha or Garcia likes me much. Misha is cold all the way through. He drinks a lot, but the others don't seem to mind fighting with him. I think that Garcia has a good heart under all that loud fast talking. I can't understand half of what he says._

_"The Captain is great even though he's strict, and hard to understand. He doesn't like the fact that someone so new is replacing the man they lost in Antarctic. I'll prove myself to him once we get to Libot. We're sneaking in to find whatever it is that the Feddies have up there._

_"I better be careful. If the Captain knew I was taping my diary he would have my hide. I got the idea from a little boy I met on Libot. The one who's tape that got my promotion. I stole it from him when I realized what he had accidently caught my Zaku in the background. Poor kid. I hope I didn't scare him. More later, the Captain is coming."///_

"Well, it looks like this story has more to it then meets the eye," Trowa whispered.

"Hey, guys! It's so quiet in there. I thought you two were working." They quickly yanked the hearing devices out of their ears at Wufei's booming voice. They both rubbed their ears and gave the door a pair of withering look.

"We are! We would be finished if we didn't keep getting interrupted," Duo said, throwing a pair of pliers at the door.

"Testy little American," Wufei shouted and stomped away. They made sure Wufei had walked downstairs before they hit play again.

_///"It was horrible getting here. I had to fly a shuttle through friendly fire next to a guy who had gotten shot. Then some dunderhead at H.Q. forgot all my paperwork. The captain met me at the gate and helped bluff my way past the Reott government guard. Thank goodness, because I was transporting Misha's Zaku. They would have shot me on sight if they found mobile suit parts," Bernie said into the camera. He was wearing blue coveralls now and was in a shabby warehouse. _

_"What's more you'll never guess who I ran into. Alfred Izuruha! The kid I swiped the video from. He brought the cops to our hideout. He suddenly burst into tears and hugged me claiming I was his older half brother and he made up a story about us running him over in our trucks. He saved those police officer's lives, because Misha was about to kill them. God knows that kid is something else._

_"The Captain had me drive Al home and we got to talking. He's really a super kid. He wants to be a mobile suit Zeon soldier when he grows up. Good for him. Keeping the colonies free from Earth's Federation is very important. The colonies are for the colonists and the Duchy of Zeon will insure that. I really feel terrible the whole royal family was killed. Without guidance, I'm afraid we'll drift apart. We have some warlords in charge for now, but nothing solid. Everyone says we are on the losing side, but I still have faith. We can win! Or else I wouldn't be here, you know?"///_

"Was there really a royal family that ruled the colonies?" Duo asked as Trowa came in from the kitchen with two cold Heinekens.

"Kind of. They were the Zabi family. They put themselves as protectors of the colonies, but they were all megalomaniacs who used terror to keep their hold over them. The father, three brothers, and one sister were all assassinated by their own supreme knight. A mobile suit ace by the name of Char Aznable. He was known as the Red Comet. In actuality, the Zabi family had his family assassinated so he was out for revenge," Trowa explained.

"Wow. Whoever said history was boring was an idiot. Let's finish this video because we have to start on the weapon systems tomorrow," Duo said, taking a swig of the amber liquid as Trowa changed into a tee shirt and boxer shorts. He hopped into his twin bed and picked up the remote.

"Are you sure you want to engage the weapon systems? After all that is a big commitment," Trowa asked.

"Yeah. All the way," Duo said, wrapping himself into a quilt ball on his bed.

_///"Well, the Captain assigned me to keep my eye on Al. I don't mind. It's nice getting away from battles and listing into mundane life, but it's not so mundane is it? No aspect of life really is. _

_Listening to Al get chewed out by his mother reminded me of the time I got low grades in math. Aunt Gertrude let me have it big time! She was stern, but she loved me." Bernie sighed heavily and looked wistful. "We start building Misha's Zaku soon. It'll be my real chance to make myself a part of this troop. I hope I can impress them."///_

* * *

"Where on Earth did you get parts for the beam saber?" Trowa's voice echoed off the cave walls. Duo froze and glanced down to the ground in front of the Alex where Trowa stood with crossed arms.

"It's best you don't know," Duo answered. He fasten the large ruby colored crystal in place. He was straddling the Gundam's wrist as he worked on the main weapon resting in its open hand.

"Did you get those from where I think you got them from? Perhaps Heero Yuy's Gundam?" Trowa asked.

"I salvaged them. They were just laying around and I took the opportunity," Duo snapped, grabbing a wrench.

"If you get us shot..."

"That little Japanese jerk owes me. You think you screwed me over? Let me tell you what that little jerk did when I first met him..., Oh just never mind! Just get in the cockpit and get the weapons engaged," Duo said.

Trowa leapt up and settled in with Bernie's second tape. He loaded the tape and began to activate the Gundam. He typed in the commands for the diagnostic.

"Duo, the left guns are out still. Didn't you hook the turrets up?"

"Of course! Why don't you look over your fuses?" Duo pounced on the platform and flopped down on his belly. His face was all scowls. "You know I don't do sloppy work!"

"I wasn't accusing you of anything," Trowa said impassively. "I just want to run over the options." Duo nodded still miffed. "Why don't we knock off for a while and watch some of Bernie's next tape?" Trowa asked. He slid a monitor out of its casing and joined Duo on the cockpit platform.

_///"Man! My head feels horrible. It was worth it though," Bernie said, giving the camera a wink. "That cute redhead on Al's tape happened to be his next door neighbor. I was trying to sneak over to Al's when she hit me over the head with a bat. I woke up on her parent's sofa. _

_"They gave me coffee and were really nice people. Her parents, that is. Come to find out she's a Feddie! Only a desk jock so I'm fine. Too bad she's involved with the Federation. I'd ask her out otherwise. _

_"It's almost Christmas. I'm glad Al is around or I would really feel lonely then. He's the little brother I always wanted. I miss Aunt Gertie and it is still hard around the holidays. The others don't seem to notice the holidays except Garcia who seems to be a Catholic. He mumbled something about going to Midnight Mass, whatever that is," Bernie sighed and looked off camera. He took on a surprised expression. "Got to go. Be right back!"_

_[Pause]_

_"Al is a fantastic kid! Between us we discovered the secret Feddie hideout and found out that they snuck a mobile suit up here. I can't believe it! I told the Captain, but he hit me for jeopardizing the group. Yeah, it was stupid, but I had to do something. The Captain seems more cagey lately. Misha is about to go on the offensive. I hope to God that he can pull it off. He is the most experienced among us. If he can't do it, no one in our troop can._

_[Pause]_

_The screen flared back on suddenly. Bernie's face was haggard and full of fear. He was bleeding and his clothing was torn and bloody. _

_"It was unbelievable! That mobile suit took Misha out as if he were nothing. How could a Feddie be that good? The whole troop is gone. I'm alone on a strange colony with no allies. Wait! The Captain's friend. The bartender! I can go to him, because he's a Zeon sympathizer. He'll know what to do!_

_[Pause]_

_"I've got a ticket for Francesca colony and I'm not going to look back." Bernie was clean and well dressed now. He was speaking into the camera, but the background was a spaceport with a huge Libot sign behind him. "I'm a coward. A huge failure. One of our Zeon warlords has seen fit to aim a battery of nuclear warheads at this colony. We couldn't destroy the Gundam mobile suit so he'll kill all these innocent lives just to get rid of one damn machine! It's monstrous! The only way the warlord will pull back is if the Federation Gundam is destroyed and its pilot killed._

_"How could I ever hope to do such a thing? Find the Gundam and the pilot and destroy them both? It's the only way to rescue all these people on Libot. I can barely save myself, let alone Al and his family! Al said that he knows where my first crashed Zaku is. He said that we could fix it up and I could take on the Gundam myself. _

_"He has this dream for me. I take out the Gundam and become an Ace and the hero of Libot. He has such faith in me and all I did this afternoon was threaten him. I was so cruel!" Bernie rubbed under his glistening eyes. "I only said those things so that he and his family would try to get away from this bloodshed. I couldn't stand anything happening to Al or any of these innocent people here on Libot."_

_Bernie looked towards his right suddenly, and sighed._

_"I just can't... Wait! A woman who looks like Chris is drinking and talking on the phone. I need to go think about things for now."///_

The screen went static. Duo got up and went back to work with a somber slump to his shoulders. This wasn't fun any more. Trowa understood this story wasn't going to have a pleasant ending. Time to check the fuses on the left side. He could have installed lemons.

* * *

Trowa locked the door and looked over to Duo, who hadn't said a word to him since the tape this afternoon. It was twelve to ten at night and they had avoided the others and each other. Duo sat up in his bed and wadded up the paper he was writing on. Trowa picked the paper wad up and smoothed it out, curious what put the American Gundam pilot in such a quandary.

_///Dear Hilde,_

_I've been thinking that you being an OZ soldier can only lead to things that could harm you in the long run. I'm sending you a ticket to Earth. I'll met you at the spaceport and take you to stay with the Sweepers. You'll love the ocean, Hilde!_

_I know that you probably are nervous at the idea of going AWOL, but you must leave the military!!! If you hide with the Sweepers, they can't put you in jail, because they won't find you. Don't worry. I care about you and the fact that we are on different sides of this stupid war is horrible. Please defect, before...///_

Trowa shook his head and wadded the paper again. Duo scribbled a second letter, it was full of threats and ultimatums this time. Trowa took out his wallet and removed a picture. He sat beside Duo on his bed and handed him the faded photo. Duo slowly took it and raised his eyebrows.

It was of Trowa when he was fifteen. He sat on a mobile suit's foot bundled in an over sized parka. A thin blonde girl with grey eyes knelt behind him with her arms wrapped around his neck. Duo flipped the photo over after judging the girl to be around seventeen. Duo had no idea what the French writing on the back said.

"She was my first lover," Trowa explained, taking the photograph back and tucking back gingerly. "I made the same mistake you're about to make."

"What do you mean? I just want Hilde to be safe. I'm not thrilled with the idea of her being an OZ soldier," Duo explained.

"Will you quit piloting your Gundam if she comes to Earth?" Trowa asked.

"Of course not! OZ has to be stopped," Duo replied, smacking his fist into his palm.

"What is the point of making her sit by uselessly and watch you put yourself in danger? It's cruel," Trowa explained.

"No it's not! I want her to be safe," Duo said angrily.

"I wanted Middie to be safe, but she was a spy for the Earth Sphere Alliance. The second time she came into my life I knew she was trying to track Project Meteor. I also knew what would happen if she got caught. I told her to leave before Doctor S caught her. It only made her angry and more determined to prove herself. Her attention changed and it affected her work. It was because of the things I said," Trowa explained.

"What happened? Is that why she broke up with you?" Duo asked, amazed that Trowa was sharing anything with him, let alone something very personal.

"No. We were together until she tried to betray Doctor S's Gundam to the Alliance. She was caught by Romerfeller on the way to report it to her commanders," Trowa said.

"Man, that's horrible. What happened to her," Duo asked.

"Every spy comes to the same end. Middie was captured and questioned by Romerfeller. From what I heard, she held up for a long while, but she had to end it," Trowa replied with a growing hardness in his eyes. Duo blinked at him with a blank face that grew horrified when he translated Trowa's euphemism. "When you work in betrayal it all comes back to you."

"Your girl killed herself?" Duo asked with wide eyed amazement. Trowa nodded.

"According to the report Doctor S was able to hack. The Doctor needed to make sure Project Meteor was safe, or he would have had to send someone to kill her. Middie had no choice. It was that or compromise the Earth Sphere Alliance to OZ. She had a lot of sensitive information the men of OZ needed," Trowa explained

"I'm really sorry. Trowa, I didn't know. Who was questioning her," Duo murmured.

"It doesn't matter anymore," Trowa replied. Duo nodded at Trowa's abrupt ending. "Don't push Hilde. She'll come around when she's ready. Let her know how you feel, but don't use it to manipulate her emotions. She'll only get angry with you if she feels like you are trying to control her. No one likes that sensation," Trowa advised. Duo wadded the paper on his lap.

"With what happened to your girl, Trowa, why do you spy on OZ? Aren't you afraid of getting caught?"

"It's a possibility that I'm prepared for. The risks don't outweigh the benefits. Besides, Middie's cousin works for Oz. I promised I would be the one to assassinate her if I ever had the chance. Middie was afraid no one would be as kind to the Colonel as I would," Trowa said, some bitterness visible on his face. Duo shook his head in bafflement. "My lover's whole name was Middie Une. Her cousin's name is Lady Ann Une."

"That crazy Colonel who tried to blow up the space colonies? She's one whisker shy of a whole cat. I think she's really dangerous, Trowa."

"I know she is," Trowa said. "That's what keeps me next to her," Trowa admitted out loud for the first time.

"Wait a minute," Duo shouted and jumped up, "She's the only thing holding OZ together right now! With General Khushrenada in prison and Colonel Zechs labeled as an outlaw, that just leaves her. Damn it, Trowa, why haven't you gotten rid of her? You've been right by her side pretending to be her loyal adjutant for three months now and you could have won the war against OZ? That beats everything!"

Trowa got up and marched to his chest-of-draws and rummaged through it. He turned and crammed a .45 with a box of bullets in Duo's hand. Trowa snagged his OZ uniform out of his closet and threw it at the wide eyed American.

"If you think it's so easy you can have it. Facing someone in a mobile suit is worlds apart from looking them in the eye and assassinating them. Have you ever assassinated person? Well I have! It's something that stays with you forever, Duo. You can't ever get rid of it no matter how hard you try. I look at Lady Ann Une and all I can think about is that I'll never have another chance to have drinks with her! She'll never smile again or cry! She's the most intriguing woman I've met and I have to kill her regardless of how I feel about her," Trowa said with gritted teeth.

"I didn't mean to put that on you. I was out of line. I'm sorry you're having to do what you do," Duo said, putting the uniform back. "Are you... like... you know... do you like the Colonel like... Or want to know her like...? Well, I mean are you like sleeping with her?" Duo breathed with a cringe.

"I'm sorry I lost my temper. I rarely do. It's just that I have to take care of Lady Une in my own way and time. I'm not sure what my feelings are towards her. Besides, I'm still sorting through my feelings for Middie and Lady Une is having an affair with General Khushrenada," Trowa said.

"That still didn't answer the question," Duo pointed out.

"I'm not physically intimate with her now, but I have a feeling things could get out of hand between me and Lady Une in the right situation. That's why I took a break from spying," Trowa truthfully answered. He was amazed he confided so much to Duo.

"Trowa?"

"Yes?"

"If Colonel Une catches you, would you do what your girl did?" Duo asked, barely above a whisper.

"I hope so. It would put the four of you in great danger if I didn't. Listen, don't think about it. It'll only upset you," Trowa said gently, getting his black flute case from under his bed. "I'm going to talk to Quatre. He needs to let off some stream and you need to write your letter. Let's meet back here in two hours and finish Bernie's video journal."

"Agreed. I think I'll hang out a little with the Twinkie twins after this letter," Duo said.

* * *

Trowa smirked as he knelt down to the exposed feet poking out into the hallway from Heero and Quatre's war room. He jabbed his assembled flute at Quate's left foot only to get kicked at. He jabbed again harder to startled Quatre awake. The blonde boy sat up with a silver computer disk stuck to the side of his face and a blueprint clinging to his hair. He swiped at the things and blushed horribly.

"What time is it? Sultana will start screaming if I....."

"Hush," Trowa said mildly. He stepped over the mess and grabbed Quatre's violin. "You need a break since you can't take a vacation. Come on."

"I can't. I've got too much to do," Quatre protested.

"There is nothing so important in life that living it should take second place. Between Gundam piloting and running the firm you're going to wear yourself down, unless you learn to take some time for yourself every day. I noticed you've even cut down your praying," Trowa pointed out.

"Yeah. I guess I need to step back some," Quatre said, taking his violin and following Trowa to the livingroom where Wufei and Heero were in a heated contest of _Mortal Kombat_.

"Come on," Trowa said, going out to the porch. He shut the door after Quatre came outside. "Doesn't space seem so far away from the Earth? As if you can't touch it?"

"I'm sorry for being curt lately. I'm happy that you and Duo are getting along for once. I guess I feel a little left out," Quatre admitted.

"We are sorry for that, but we will tell you everything in a couple of days. I promise," Trowa swore.

"You don't have to tell me anything. It's none of my business. I know you and Duo are still my friends and have good reasons for your unusually behavior recently," Quatre said, sitting on a rocking chair. He took out his violin. Trowa sat beside him on the porch and assembled his flute.

"We will tell you, but for now why don't you tell me what's really been eating you lately," Trowa asked. "I have to apologize to for not being a good friend to you lately."

"It's this girl named Dorothy. She expressed some ideas that I find rather disturbing, but she intrigues me,"Quatre said, tuning the strings of his violin.

* * *

"I suppose you want to die?" Heero asked Duo. The American boy stood in front of the television that was all static. Wufei started looking for his sword.

"Sorry. Clumsy me! Who would have thought this .45 would have gone off and ruined your video game system?" Duo's gravelly voice dripped with sarcasm as he tossed Trowa's gun on the sofa. "This gives me an opportunity to introduce you two to a great American snack while we sit around and chew the fat. The Asian boys gave him further dirty looks that changed to curiosity when Duo dumped a plain brown bag with chocolate bars, marshmallows, and graham crackers on the hearth. "Stoke up the fireplace and you two will never touch a Twinkie again."

"Did you get board of tormenting Barton-san," Heero asked as Wufei made a fire.

"Naw, we still have some work to do. We just need a break. By the way, will you e-mail this to Sargent Hilde Schbeiker?" Duo asked, handing Heero a piece of notebook paper. Heero took the letter and went to his laptop.

"Same e-mail address for the girl as last time?" Heero asked, turning on his laptop.

"Sure enough. Leave those alone, Wu-man!" Duo grabbed the bag of marshmallows away from Wufei as Heero started to clack away on the keyboard. "I'll show you how its done," Duo said.

"Not that I really give a damn, but what have you and Barton-san been working on?" Wufei asked, taking a stick with a marshmallow impaled on it. He started toasting it like Duo was doing as a melodic flute and violin duet wafted in from outside.

"That's why you didn't kill me when I shot the video game! You two are dying to know! Deep down inside it's killing you," Duo gloated.

"No," they shouted in unison. Heero took one of the little sandwiches Duo offered and sat down beside him.

"It's eating you alive! Ha, ha. I love it. Well, I'm not blabbing. Just a few more days and we'll tell all," Duo said. Wufei and Heero shoved smores in their mouths faster then Duo could make them. "I knew you guys would love these."

"Your letter was on the wimpish side. Tell the woman to get herself to Earth and don't pussyfoot around," Wufei said, snooping around Heero's things.

"She's her own person. If she wants to come I'll be happy, but I'm not her owner," Duo explained.

"Yes you are," Wufei said.

"I agree with Maxwell. Who would want a weak woman?" Heero said.

"Listen to Mister Romance. Who transfers out of boarding schools to avoid obnoxious, clingy females?" Wufei countered.

"You guys are both weirdos when it comes to women. At least Trowa knows how to treat women and gives good advice. If I listened to you two I'd end up shot," Duo complained. Heero and Wufei both snorted at him. "How did we get on this subject anyway? Lets talk about something else. Did you know my home colony is famous for really good shopping and the main city has the largest water fountain in space? How about your home colonies?"

* * *

"Well? Is Quatre totally cheesed off at us?" Duo asked as he entered his and Trowa's shared bedroom.

"No, he was just feeling left out and his sisters are giving him a lot of grief lately about going back to the natural resource satellite. Plus, there is a girl that is causing him some distress. He can handle everything, but he needs to learn to say 'no' at some point and prioritize," Trowa explained, setting aside a magazine.

"You know, Wufei and Heero can be kind of fun once you hop them up on sugar," Duo said. "L-5 had the biggest explosives factory in all the colonies. That's why its hull is extra thick. L-1 is actually known as the colony that has had more peace talks then all the colonies combined," Duo said. Trowa loaded up the last video and handed Duo the 'hearing aids.'

"Interesting," Trowa mumbled. They got settled into their night clothes and their respective beds. Duo hit the play button on the remote after muffling the sound.

_///"This is the last time I'm recording before I take on the Gundam. I'm not afraid. If you think about thousands of people's lives in the balance, nothing else seems daunting. I've made my choice and I'm staying until the end._

_"I feel badly about the Captain, Misha, and Garcia. I've made my official report and put it in this package. I've also recorded a special message for Al so that what has happened and what will happen will be known. I was grateful to hear he'll be at the spaceport picking up his father when this goes down. He'll be close to the escape shuttles._

_"He told me Chris was going on alert. I'm glad that she's just here visiting her parents. They'll only have her evacuating people if it gets to that point. Chris is the only Federation solider I've ever meet, and she's really great. I don't think I could fight if I knew someone like her was in the cockpit of that Gundam. Things change when you get to see things from a different point of view," Bernie sat up cross legged and started to pluck the grass in front of him._

_"I got some weapons from the Captain's buddy and Al's helped me fix up the Zaku. There is a media blackout so I don't know how close the warlords are, but I know they are desperate. _

"_With the traps we've set up in the park and some luck I should be able to take the Gundam down. I don't want to think of the possibility of failure. I know Zeon won't stop until that Gundam and pilot are gone. I have to do this to save these people. It just can't happen. Times a wasting! _

_"Oh... Merry Christmas. I got Al and Chris a little something. I'll see them afterwards and hopefully catch a drink with Chris tonight. Wish me luck." The screen went to static.///_

"He was in the second Zaku? Oh my God," Duo whispered. "They didn't even know they fought one another. He didn't need to die like that. Their fight was totally pointless."

They removed their listening devises and stared up at the ceiling. They only drifted off several hours later when the irony of the story settled in on them.

To be continued.


	4. Alfred Izuruha, Libot Colonial

Chapter 4: Alfred Izuruha, Libot Colonial Resident

"Today is the day," Duo said. He settled into the cockpit. "Cross your fingers?" Trowa held up his crossed fingers before repelling down the Alex System Gundam. They found the way to unlock the vault and used their own Gundams to dig the dirt away. It was a wondrous June day. The wall to the Gundam's right now had a tunnel that let the day show through with two other Gundams on the other side.

Duo shut the cockpit platform and activated the optics. Trowa ran ahead down the tunnel, watching the Gundam stand over his shoulder. His heart pounded as he felt the vibration follow him to the outer air. A rare smile came to his lips as the sunlight gleamed off the Alex System Gundam for the first time in over one hundred years. Trowa watched Duo activate the beam saber and loft it high.

"Want to spar, Trowa?" Duo's voice crackled over the intercom. Trowa ran over to Heavyarms and settled into the cockpit. After all, a little practice was vital to keep one's edge.

* * *

Trowa shut down the Alex and opened the cockpit platform. The Deathscythe Hell landed in front of him. Duo appeared after the Deathscythe Hell's cockpit opened.

"See what I mean? It's so fast," Duo said, hopping up and looking in at Trowa. Trowa could see why Duo had beaten him in three minutes. They had switched and Trowa had Duo pinned within seven minutes. He wasn't use to fighting in a right handed Gundam or else he would have had Duo sooner.

"I can't believe it. It could go up against Tallgeese and beat it," Trowa said, getting out of the cockpit and stretching towards the sun. "I've got something here to celebrate the day. He removed a tattered envelope from his pocket and laid it out on the platform. He soaked up the sun for a minute while Duo sat with his legs dangling over the Deathscythe Hell's cockpit platform.

"Is it Al's letter?" Duo asked with a sly smile. Trowa nodded

_///April 21, 0090_

_Dear Chris,_

_I heard your coming back to Libot next month. I've decided to write you after some turmoil. I'm sure your parents have told you about my cancer. The doctors seem to think I only have three weeks at most._

_Because of this I've decided to make peace with all my demons, one of which involves you. I went round and round with if I should send you these things, but the threat of the war up here in the colonies has spurred me to my decision. I didn't take this taped journal to the authorities when it was originally recorded because of you and Bernie. _

_I loved you both very much and what I witnessed between you two killed me inside. Voltaire said that, 'One owes respect to the living. To the dead one owes only the truth.'_

_I know that you were always curious about what happened to my 'older brother.' He wasn't. Bernie was a Zeon soldier sent to Libot to find a Gundam that the Federation Forces had secretly hidden. It was the same Gundam I saw you injured in after taking out a second Zaku._

_Bernie was the pilot of that second Zaku you fought and killed. The whole story is in the tapes I'm sending you. For a long time I was angry with you and Bernie for fighting a pointless battle and doing what you did. The Zeon warlord surrendered and your fight still continued. _

_He didn't need to die! I could have stopped it if only I had gotten to him in time before he_ _engaged you in combat. He was maintaining radio silence so he didn't know about the Zeon surrender or Reott. For years I carried my guilt. If only had been quicker, I could have saved his life and kept you safe from injury. I've learned that events happen for a reason. _

_If things hadn't of worked out as they did, Zeon would not have been cast in a bad light and beaten back. If I would have made his journals public there would have been a backlash against the Federal government. The Anaheim Incident wouldn't have been won. I was only eleven and I lost one of my best friends in a battle while the other one was wounded horribly. Right now, I'm hoping to make it to my twenty-second birthday so I can see you again. _

_I know what I've sent along with this letter will hurt you greatly, but I have to give Bernie what I owe him and help inspire you to beware of the tension in the colonies, Chris. It's every bit as dangerous at the Zeons. Innocent people like Bernie could die for nothing and I can't sit by and let that happen on the eve of another war._

_One day we will all die without a trace. God knows, I wish you were here with me now in this lonely place. Even if I leave tomorrow, I know I've done everything an ordinary person can do to shape a war and protect people who should never have to waste their lives fighting it. That day I saw you and Bernie fight changed me forever. I died that very day._

_I hope to see you, but if I don't, Farewell,_

_Alfred Izuruha_

_P. S. That day you and Bernie fought was the last day I ever collected war mementos. Everything I collected up until then, and what you sent me, is in the package. I hope you burn them. I just never wanted them after I had seen what they really cost me.///_

"Just when I thought it couldn't get any worse," Duo said. He gazed at the trees swaying in the velvety wind. Bird songs and leaves rustled for fifteen minutes. The summer sun warmed their glum dispositions slowly. "Do you think Chris and Al ever saw each other after that?"

"Lets put the Alex back into the repair bay. I have a suggestion on what to do with it," Trowa said, getting back into the cockpit. "Heavyarms has something to donate."

* * *

"What is taking them so long," Duo hissed, adjusting his formal ankle length priest vestment. A large silver cross adorned his neck. He had a Bible and rosary clutched in his left hand. Trowa placed the formal half a foot tall hat on his head and fastened the chin strap. He then straightened the green plumes on the top. He was dressed in his formal OZ dress uniform with the cut-away coat and tails. A saber adorned his right hip.

"I hope I didn't keep you waiting," Quatre said. He was dressed in his traditional garb. Loose robes that were all white and trimmed in light blue. He even had on a blue Arabian headdress that was trimmed in gold. "I'm really excited to see your project."

"You look really rested," Duo observed.

"Yeah,... well,... I told Rasid that I was beginning to suffer battle fatigue and I would have to quit piloting Sandrock if I couldn't get any rest. He asked what he could do to make it better and I explained my sisters thought my priorities lay elsewhere. Rasid's having a little discussion with Sultana this morning."

"Ohhh, my money is on the Maganac Corp. Rasid's a tough old bird," Duo said to Trowa. "He'll put the pushy Winner women in their place."

"I'll take some of that. Thirty and a Gundam wash. I met Sultana. She's wiry, but mean as a rattle snake," Trowa said, shaking Duo's hand. "Twenty-nine angry Muslim women will take down Rasid and his thirty-nine men."

"That is my sister and my body guard you're gambling over," Quatre said, getting a vexed look.

"Who do you like in the match," Duo asked, letting mischief sparkle in his eyes. Quatre about lectured, but Heero in his boarding school outfit and Wufei in his long white traditional Chinese garb came downstairs.

"Damn it, Barton-san! Why are you dressed like an Ozzie," Wufei groused.

"Today, Duo and I will not tolerate any derogatory slang. It's the most formal thing I own and I believe that someone from the OZ organization needs to be represented today," Trowa explained.

"Don't worry! It's just a uniform and not the way he truly feels. We are glad that you all decided to come today," Duo said, smacking his Bible. "We have a funeral to attend."

"You two have finally lost it, haven't you?" Heero asked while he finished tying his cream colored cravat.

"Who passed away," Quatre asked with wide aqua eyes.

"Their sanity," Wufei snorted as they followed the pair out to the truck.

* * *

"I can't believe you didn't tell us," Heero growled, pacing along the edge of the ridge. "And you fixed it! I'm checking it out." Heero took a step down the slope only to have Duo yank him back up. He shrugged Duo off.

"No, Heero! We've already decided what's to be done with the Alex. Back off," Duo said, stepping in front of Heero. He shoved the long haired boy aside and drew up short when a gleaming metal blade appeared in front of his nose.

"He said no," Trowa said in a soft threatening voice. Heero backed off from Trowa's threat and helped Duo back up. Trowa sheathed his saber and took a piece of paper from Duo.

The five boys looked down into the grassy valley where a red, white, and blue Gundam stood boldly shining in the sunlight.

"We will tell you the full story when we get back to the cabin, but this morning we want to commit this Gundam to everyone who has ever died in war. No matter if it was in a mobile suit, a tank, a plane, or on foot. Whether they be a solider, a general, a spy, or support troops," Duo announced. Trowa nodded to Duo who stepped forward to the edge of the cliff and faced the small assembly.

"Are you sure, Trowa? It's not to late," Duo asked.

"Go ahead, Duo. I'm sure," Trowa confirmed.

"These are some song lyrics I found," Duo said, unfolding a piece of paper tucked in his Bible.

_//Here are the young men,_

_A weight on their shoulders_

_Here are the young men,_

_Well where have they been?_

_We knocked on all the doors_

_Of Hell's darker chambers_

_Pushed to the limits_

_We dragged ourselves in_

_Watched from the wings as_

_We saw ourselves now as_

_We never had seen_

_Portrayal of the traumas and degradation_

_The sorrows we suffered_

_And never were freed_

_Where have they been?_

_Weary inside, now our hearts_

_Lost forever_

_Can't replace the fear_

_Or the thrill of the chase_

_These rituals showed up the door_

_For our wanderings_

_Opened and shut, then slammed_

_In our face_

_Where have they been?/// _

"Trowa, I believe you have a poem," Duo said, giving his spot over to the taller boy.

_///Being Beauteous_

_Against a fall of snow, a being beautiful, and tall_

_Whistling of death and circles of faint music_

_Make this adored body, swelling and trembling_

_Like a specter, rise..._

_Black and scarlet gashes burst in the gleaming flesh._

_The true colors of life grow dark,_

_Shimmer and separate_

_In the scaffolding around the vision._

_Shivering mutter and rise,_

_And the furious taste of these effects is changed_

_With deadly whistling and raucous music_

_that the world, far between us, hurls up at our mother of beauty..._

_She retreats from us, she rises up..._

_Oh ash-white face_

_Oh tousled hair_

_Oh crystal arms!_

_On this cannon I mean to destroy myself_

_In a swirling of trees and soft air!///_

Trowa drew his saber once again. He lifted it high. Duo removed a small trigger from his priest robes. Trowa dropped the blade in a swift formal motion signaling Duo to squeeze the switch.

The Gundam glowed a bright gold at the joint as it began to tremble slightly. The explosion forced the five pilots back several steps. Heat and smoke enveloped them to be wafted away by the gentle summer winds. The grinding faded back to the sounds of nature once again. Duo opened up his Bible and recited Psalm 91 in a low reverent way and genuflected.

"There's not a thing left," Wufei said after a moment of silence. "That was very impressive, but you told the punch line before the joke."

"No joke here, Wufei," Duo replied. "Come back to the cabin. Trowa and I will fix you guys lunch and we'll tell a story about a little boy who liked to collect war mementoes and his two friends."

* * *

"Bye, Trowa," Duo said to the green-eyed boy who was loading an OZ jeep. He was dressed in a regular olive-colored OZ uniform now. "With everyone else gone on a mission, I'm going to be bored to death."

"I really enjoyed my R&R. I'll send you the Ox troop movement information in three days. That should keep you busy," Trowa replied.

"Thanks, buddy," Duo said. "Are you going to tell the Colonel about her cousin this time?"

Trowa sighed to Duo's prying question and gazed off into the distance woods. Duo said, "I mean... I just know that when you do that... you'll... have to do away with her because of your orders from the scientists."

"I intend to," Trowa's gentle voice was solemn. "As you pointed out, the Colonel is on borrowed time."

"Since you gave me great advice about women, I'll return the favor. My advice? Danger is as addictive as any drug you can snort up your nose. Be careful you don't get hooked on something you can't put down. Don't get too up close and personal with the Lady or things will get too sticky for you to handle. I'll keep my ears out," Duo said, leaning against the jeep as Trowa slammed the door. "By the way, Hilde agreed to come and visit me. Your advice worked."

"I'm glad to hear that. Good bye," Trowa said, waving a white gloved hand. Duo rose up from his slouch and watched Trowa drive off. He softly chuckled to himself and pulled out the gleaming disk from his jeans' pocket. One side was marked 'Alex System Program.' He jammed it back into his vestments and walked to the cabin.

"What nobody knows...," Duo mumbled.

The End


End file.
